Simona Silverfin (FrancisJohn)
thumb|200px|"Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far." Basic Information Race: Merfolk Class: Bard Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Aquan, Aboleth, Aklo Deity: The Stormlords First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 0 ( 0 pts) DEX: 16 +3 ( 5 pts) merfolk CON: 10 0 (-2 pts) merfolk INT: 10 0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 10 0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 20 +5 (17 pts) merfolk Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 8 = + CON (0) + FC (0) (Bard 1) AC: 19 = + DEX (3) + Armor (3) + Buckler (1) + Natural (2) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Studded (3) + Buckler (1) + Natural (2) INIT: +3 = (3) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) CMD: 13 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (3)be tripped Fortitude: +0 = 1 (0) + CON (0) Reflex: +5 = 1 (2) + DEX (3) Will: +2 = 1 (2) + WIS (0) Speed: 5' land, 35' water encumbrance Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Longsword: Attack: +0 = (0) + STR (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2 Light Crossbow: Attack: +3 = (0) + DEX (3) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range 80 ft. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Constitution), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 5' land, 50' water Favored Class: Bard Aquatic: Merfolk are humanoids with the aquatic subtype. Amphibious: Merfolk are amphibious Seasinger: +2 racial bonus on Perform (sing) +1 racial bonus to the save DC of language-dependent spells. Armor: +2 natural armor bonus. Legless: Cannot be tripped. Bard Features Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, whip, light armor and shields. No arcane failure in light armor. Bardic Knowledge: A bard adds half his class level (minimum 1) on all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Bardic Performance: A bard is trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around him, including himself if desired. He can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Charisma modifier. At each level after 1st a bard can use bardic performance for 2 additional rounds per day. Each round, the bard can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that he has mastered, as indicated by his level. Cantrips: Bards learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Feats Lingering Performance (Level 1 APG): The bonuses and penalties from your bardic performance continue for 2 rounds after you cease performing. Any other requirement, such as range or specific conditions, must still be met for the effect to continue. If you begin a new bardic performance during this time, the effects of the previous performance immediately cease. Traits Capable (General): +1 Perform (Sing) Ear for Music (Religion): You spent countless hours of your youth in one of your goddess's temples, listening to wonderful musicians and singers. You gain a +1 trait bonus on one category of Perform checks and a +2 trait bonus on any Knowledge (local) checks that deal with the local art or music scene. Skills Skill Points: 7 = (6) + INT (0) + /Level; FC (1) (Bard 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 1 3 3 -3 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 5 0 0 5 +0 Climb 1 1 3 0 -3 +0 Craft 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 9 1 3 5 +0 Disable Device 0 3 -3 +0 Disguise 5 0 0 5 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Fly 0 0 3 -3 +0 Handle Animal 1 1 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 5 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 0 +2 Art or music scene Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 4 1 3 0 +0 Perform 5 0 0 5 +0 Perform (Sing) 13 1 3 5 +2 Race + 2 Traits Perform (Ukulele) 9 1 3 5 +0 Profession 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 3 -3 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Survival 0 0 0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 5 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Bard Songs (9 rounds/day) Level 0 (unlimited) Level 1 (3x/day) * Countersong * Dancing Lights * Charm Person * Distraction * Daze * Sleep * Fascinate * Prestidigitation * Inspire Courage +1 * Summon Instrument Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Buckler 5 gp 5 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts(50) 5 gp 5 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Blanket, Winter 0.5 gp 3 lb Rations, Trail (5) 2.5 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb = Totals: 91.10 gp 57 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 58 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 9 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -91.1 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 58.9 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'11" Weight: 145 Hair Color: Fiery Red Eye Color: Sea Blue Skin Color: Creamy white, with an iridescent green tail, with silver tips on the large fin. Appearance: A stunning vision of absolute beauty. Perfection. Demeanor: Courteous, polite, flattering. Just a wee bit flirtatious. ;) Background Born to noble mer-family deep under the sea, Szymnonma Hayvyrtryx was an only child raised by her loving parents. As she grew up, it was noticed all throughout the underwater community that she had the most beautiful voice for many leagues in the ocean. Sea creatures far and wide came to hear her beautiful voice echo over the ocean floors. She had a concert planned on the eve of her 18th birthday, and it even attracted the attention of Phoebe the Sea-Witch. Szymnonma was honored to receive the standard blessings that accompany the coming of age, especially by such an esteemed figure as Phoebe the Sea-Witch. Unfortunately, quite the opposite happened. The sea-witch began her common rituals, but mid-ceremony a sudden change took place. An unadulterated look of pure jealousy and anger over took the sea-witch, and a fire arose in her eyes. With no warning nor hesitation, Phoebe cast a spell that transformed her parents into mere jellyfish, doomed to float at the mercy of the tides. Phoebe bellowed “The curse of the Mercury Tongue shall be forever mine!” Previously unaware of her spiritual gift, Szymnonma swam away as fast as she could. She told herself to “Just keep swimming, just keep swimming,” when she finally came to the conclusion she would only be safe on dry land. After miles of swimming her torturous journey, she finally arrived on the shores of Venza, City of Glass. Amongst the land-dwellers, Szymnonma took her new name, Simona Silverfin. She has found temporary work singing in the houses of her noblemen patrons, hiding on land from Phoebe the sea-witch. Although all of her hopes used to be to be most famous singer of the seas, that dream no longer appeals to her. One day she hopes to gather enough strength and conviction to return to the sea and avenge her parents’ death, but until then she is doomed to roam the earth among humans. She entered the Dunn Wright Inn looking for new adventuring work. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1